


Little White Chapel

by StormStar11273



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Church Sex, DWSA - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Religion, hernst, im a mess, no feet apart because they're having sex :o, spring awakening - Freeform, two bro's chilling in a chapel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormStar11273/pseuds/StormStar11273
Summary: "Have you prayed, Ernst," a strong and grounding voice sailed through the chapel."Hanschen!" Ernst exclaims, surprised, turning to look at his schoolmate."You left the schoolhouse so quickly, I nearly lost you," Hanschen looked almost wounded, but Ernst knows better. Hanschen runs his index finger along the back of a pew, examining the dust that collects there before wiping it on his khakis, cringing."I- I come here to pray sometimes," Ernst says, facing back to the alter, closing his eyes, trying to focus on his prayers."After all these years, you never cease to surprise me."





	Little White Chapel

The bells of the old church don't ring anymore, they hadn't for years. No priest had said mass in this house of God since before Ernst's birth. He would have loved to come here to worship- this tiny white chapel nestled in the hillside, hidden from the hustle of the quiet town. He sat kneeling on the cold ground in front of the altar- Ernst wasn't normally that bold, but the church was void of judgmental stares and life, besides the clergy of mice and birds, maybe a few bats in the rafters. He liked praying with them; they too were God's creatures, loved and cared for by Him. They still lived in their Father's house, but Ernst wasn't sure if he did anymore. Homeless, he wandered between the House of the Lord and-

            "Have you prayed, Ernst," a strong and grounding voice sailed through the chapel.

            "Hanschen!" Ernst exclaims, surprised, turning to look at his schoolmate. The blond smirked, backlit by the open church doors so he looked almost angelic.

            "You left the schoolhouse so quickly, I nearly lost you," Hanschen looked almost wounded, but Ernst knows better. Hanschen runs his index finger along the back of a pew, examining the dust that collects there before wiping it on his khakis, cringing.

            "I- I come here to pray sometimes," Ernst says, facing back to the alter, closing his eyes, trying to focus on his prayers.

            "After all these years, you never cease to surprise me." Ernst could hear the footsteps of the boy making their way up to the front of the church, echoing on the hard-stone floor, closer and closer to the brunet's kneeling form. Both boys are silent, until Hanschen's footsteps stop. Ernst looks up, his face right in front of Hanschen's pelvis, standing between himself and the altar.

            Quickly averting his eyes, Ernst stutters, "Hanschen, I think you should go."

            Looking back down at his hands, clasped together so tight that they were as white as bone, he began to pray out loud, hoping Hanschen might be gone when he was through.

            "O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest all my sins because of Thy just punishments, but most of all because they offend Thee, my God, who-"

            "Ernst, what are you praying for forgiveness for?" Hanschen asks calmly, kneeling so the two boys were face to face. Ernst looks up and their eyes finally meet, "You are the least sinful person that I know, well, besides out meeting the other night when you-"

            "Hanschen, please," Ernst whispers, softly yet firmly, "You don't know everything about me- I falter, I make mistakes. How can I love the Lord when I feel the his wrath hot on my heals? You don't help either," he tears his eyes away from Hanschen, looking at the crucifix mounted on the wall behind the altar. It is as damaged as the rest of the church- Jesus is missing his right hand and a chunk of his face, leaving a new crater on the face of the Son of God. Ernst can't help but see his sin there; their sin.

            "Ernst, do you believe that there is love in Heaven?" Hanschen asks, reaching to tilt Ernst's chin back down to look him in the eye.

            "Y-yes, I do," he stutters.

            "Do you love me Ernst?"

            "Of course, Hansi, I-"

            "Do I love you?"

            "Ye- I think so..." Ernst trails off, looking expectedly at the blond boy with the piercing blue eyes.

            "I do, Ernst, I tell you all the time. I told you the last time we met in the vineyard, don't you remember?"

            "Yes, well, I thought you were saying that because we had just finish-"

            "Well I meant it, I love you," Hanschen said quickly, his voice low and reassuring, though classically unemotional, "If there is love in Heaven, and we are in love, are we not in Heaven?" Hanschen asks, straight faced, his eyes boring into Ernst's.

            Ernst bit his lip, hard. God, he loves Hanschen more than he can even comprehend- the devotion Ernst felt, how could something so pure be bad? Ernst would still pray, but he didn't know how he could pray for forgiveness for this anymore. Hanschen was right- if there was love in Heaven, they were in Heaven together.

            Ernst leans forward, kissing Hanschen sweetly and gently. Hanschen complies, letting Ernst set the pace, snaking one arm around his waist, the other resting in his soft, dark hair. Ernst reaches up, using both hands to cup Hanschen's cheeks, pulling him closer, until there was no space between them.

            Ernst's eyes fly open, pulling away abruptly from the kiss, "What if someone sees, Hansi?" he whispers, standing up.

            "This is even more secluded than the vineyard- there is no one around for miles, Ernst. If you want to stop though, we can." Hanschen says, standing up to place his hands on his lovers’ hips, reassuring him. He was right- this spot was far away from any road or house, they were safe here.

            "You're right," Ernst stutters, "I love you, Hanschen," he leans in to kiss the blond again, unafraid. Their noses touch, and something shifts in Hanschen; his eyes darken as his hands tighten around Ernst's waist, turning them both around to push Ernst against the altar. Kissing Ernst again, hungrier this time, he thrusts Ernst onto the altar (something Ernst tried not to think about), Hanschen standing between his legs, his hands on Ernst's ass.

            Hanschen's fingers move to push Ernst's blazer from his shoulders, then working at each tiny button. "Careful," Ernst whispers in his ear, He knows how suspicious his mother gets when she has to sew her son's shirt back together every other day. While Hanschen works, Ernst's lips wander, kissing his cheekbones, temple, earlobe, jawline, down to his neck- nipping gently at Hanschen's pulse- relishing the feel of his lover's heart beating hotly under his tongue. Ernst felt the vibrations of Hanschen's groan under his mouth; after so many years of doing this, Ernst knew exactly how to undo his lover.

            Hanschen had finally undone both of their shirts, pulling back to strip off his crisp white button-up, watching Ernst do the same. Hanschen's steely blue eyes drank in the sight of Ernst's exposed upper body, his slim unblemished frame seemingly begged for Hanschen's lips to devour every inch of him. Stepping towards a panting Ernst, Hanschen settles again between the boy's knees, trailing his fingers up and down Ernst's thighs and lower back- causing him to shiver.

            Ernst pulls Hanschen into another kiss- this time sloppy and needy, but Hanschen didn't dwell on his lips long before traveling down- leaving a trail of wet kisses and gentle bites down Ernst's neck and chest, encouraged by Ernst's fingers entwined in his blond hair, tightening the lower he went.

            "Oh God, Hansi," Ernst breathes, propping himself up on his elbows as Hanshen reaches his belt holding up his navy slacks. Hanschen kneels, making quick work of the buckle and then the buttons. Ernst lifts his hips so that Hanschen can pull his pants and drawers down to his ankles, his erection springing forth.

            Hanschen stands once more, leaning over Ernst to plant a tender kiss on his lips, hands roaming the brunet's torso. He pulls away to whisper an "I love you," in Ernst's ear, before sinking back to his knees, taking the head of Ernst's member in his mouth. Ernst groans as Hanschen's tongue swirls around the tip, as he licks broad stripes up the shaft before taking all of the other boy's length in his mouth.

            "Hanschen!" Ernst cries, sitting straight up, burying his hands in the soft blond tresses of the boy whose beautiful pink lips are around his cock. Hanschen began bobbing his head slowly, taking every inch of his Ernst, because this was about Ernst. Though Hanschen, no matter how strong, couldn't deny the things this beautiful young man was doing to his own body. Pulling off of Ernst, he takes a moment to undo his own pants before taking himself into his hands, stroking himself as his mouth finds Ernst's wet erection once again, planting open mouthed kisses all along the shaft before taking all of him once more.

            "H-Hansi, I'm c-c-close," Ernst mustered, his hands trembling, weakly grasping at Hanschen's bare shoulders. Hanschen hums in response, sending Ernst over the edge into ecstasy. He cries out, arching his back as Hanschen swallows every drop of his orgasm, slumping forward limply.

            Hanschen smiles, wiping his mouth as he stands up to kiss the younger boy's forehead, neglecting his own needs for a moment. Ernst leans his head on Hanschen's broad chest, using one arm to anchor himself to the blond's shoulder, the other pushing Hanschen's hand away from his own erection.

            "Let me touch you, please," Ernst mutters, pressing a kiss onto Hanschen's collarbone as he takes his member into his nimble fingers. Hanschen complies, instead using his hands to explore Ernst's back, leaving red scratches as Ernst moved his fingers in just the right way.

            "Just like that," Hanschen moans into Ernst's ear, encouraging his lover until his own release came, Ernst's name on his lips.

            Hanschen leaned forward, collapsing on top of Ernst, lying on the stone altar. Both spent, they held each other, all silent- Hanschen's head resting on Ernst's chest.

            Ernst casts his eyes to the beautiful blond head resting just below his heart, moving with the rise and fall of his chest. Sunlight streamed through a hole in the roof, illuminating the blond strands, turning them a shimmering gold, almost like a halo. Hanschen is so beautiful. Ernst was so filled with love and peace, what did Hanschen do to make him like this? He was right- there is love in heaven, and Ernst had never felt anything like this, this kind of love. It wasn't just the sex, no matter how amazing, Ernst wanted a life with Hanschen. He wanted to wake up every day to see his coy smirk, to ease his mind when he was stressed, to make Hanschen feel all the love that he deserved. They had something, good and pure, how could it be wrong?

            Breaking the peaceful quiet, Hanschen's voice, hoarse and quiet rang out, "God doesn't hate you, Ernst. You don't need forgiveness for loving."

            "We just had sex in a church, Hansi,"

            "Well, maybe he does now, but would that really be so bad? We can be damned together."

            "I'd like that, Hanschen," Ernst sighed, pressing a light kiss to the top of Hanschen's head, letting his mind wander for just a while longer.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
